Chemical Dreamer
by Skeleton Toes
Summary: Megatron is a force not to be denied. Denial is not an option. How much can Megatron force himself onto Starscream before the seeker finally snaps? Rape warning. Bad language. MegatronxStarscream & DirgexStarscream \starts out one-sided but we'll see/


Okay, This is my first fic ever. So be a little gentle with any flames and such, but still throw them my way cause there's always room for improvement. There's rape warning and mech on mech action. Don't approve then blame your own self for reading it, no one's making you, don't be stupid. This story has some dark parts but I threw in some comedy bits to lighten the mood. There are some inside-jokes as well between me and my sister, who by the way I am having a sort-of competition with based on wedding rings and our favorite seeker. :D We got the idea from an episode of Demetri Martin's important things, involving unusual wedding proposals. Okay, I know Starsceam is a little (cough-extremely-cough) OOC, and some others might be as well, but I needed them like that for the story to go on, you understand. If it sucks, sorry for wasting your time....

Also I recommend you listen to "A little Piece of Heaven" by Avenged Sevenfold while reading this, it helps build the atmosphere. :D I don't own that either.

Pairing: Megatron/Starcream and onesided Dirge/Starscream

Warning: Rape, Bad Language (Cybertronian and Human), Mech on Mech action

Disclaimer: Sorry to say, But I do not own Transformers......... It's a very depressing matter

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~Chemical Dreamer~

The cafeteria was loud and buzzing with murmers from all the mechs seated and scattered across the room, conversing with one another. When suddenly, Megatron came stomping loudly through the doors, a determined glare fixed on his faceplate. The entire cafeteria went silent and looked up to the terrible tyrant. He cast his eyes across the room until his gaze was fixed upon a lone, brooding seeker who sat alone at an empty table, head lowered and pondering.

The ex-gladiator made his way over to his SIC, hands clenching at his sides, staring intently at the unsuspecting seeker. The silence was soon filled with nervous comments such as, "oh, slag what'd Starscream do this time?", "Didn't he JUST get back from the med bay?", "Poor bot can never get a break", "Guy won't even see it coming", and "Ah, Screamer get outta there! quick!"

The warlord finally made his way over to the table, ignoring all the warnings and comments being shot toward his unwary SIC. He stared at the seeker for a few astroseconds before plopping into the chair across from the mech, startling him from his thoughts. Starscream looked up in surprise. Fear and shock flashed through his optics as he saw his scornful leader sitting just across from himself, his cold stare fixed on him with an unnerving determination.

The seeker fidgeted in his seat nervously as his leader did nothing but stare at him. He opened his mouth to question his leader's unnerving behaviour but was cut off by the larger mech who suddenly, and in one quick movement, clasped his hands together and placed them on the table with a slightly pleading look on his face and asked, "Will you consider being my berth mate?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_What up Dawg!?_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The entire room went utterly silent, confusion fixed on every bot's face. Starscream stiffened in surprise, a mixture of confusion and shock plastered on his face. He didn't quit know how to respond to the startling question. If he refused would the tyrant become angry and beat him to scrap? But if he accepted he would have to be the mate to that infuriating dictator. He pondered his choices before finally deciding he would go with the option that seemed of worth to him and what he _thought _would bring him the less pain.

"No?"

All at once, the crowd in the room let out a large breath none of them realized they were holding. The all shifted their gaze toward their leader. The large mech appeared still and unmoving, contemplating the seeker's response. He turned his head to the side, his face appeared neutral and thoughtless for a few nanoclicks until it finally lowered into a scowl. He quickly turned his head back to the still slightly startled bot infront of him, "Why not?", he demanded.

"Because I _hate_ you?"

Megatron soaked in the comment and started to think over this exclamation, until he shot out of his chair pointing dramatically to his now completely confused air commandor. "Starscream! As your leader I command you to become my mate!!"

Starscream's face shifted from shock to confusion to offended and then at last to rage. "NO!"

Megatron looked a little taken aback from the, apparantly, unforseen refusal. 'Blast, I actually thought that would work', he thought dejectedly to himself but then quickly recollected himself. "Fine!" he roared, "but mark my words Starscream! Do NOT find yourself alone in the halls of this base or anywhere else for that matter! For if you do, remember this; Your safety, and your aft, are both at risk!! UNDERSTAND?!"

"Is that a threat?!", the angered seeker seethed.

"It's a _warning_!", he hissed.

With that the 'Mighty' Megatron stormed angrily out of the cafeteria, death glare set onto his face. The trembling crowd moved their gaze from the door to the now sitting seeker, fuming quietly to himself before his face suddenly fell into a worried look and he finally announced nervously, "Will someone please walk me back to my quarters?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_What up Dawg!?_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that week:

"Hey, Thanks guys for walking with me", the Decepticon's Air commander said gratefully to his fellow seekers. "No prob, Screamer. Hell, I'd be nervous to if Megs was out prowling around, searching to pound my tail into the nearest wall!", replied Skywarp. "...yaaa. Thanks again warp", "Ignore him, Screamer. You'll be fine, stop freaking out so much. We're here for you", comforted Thundercracker. "Ya, your right". Footsteps from up the hall caught all their attention, and they all looked up. Starscream hid slightly behind Thundercracker as Megatron approached them. The two collected seekers nodded their heads in greeting toward their leader, as he continued his approach toward the trine. Just as he was about to pass the three he stopped, smirked, nodded, and murmured, "Starscream", then continued his way to the end of the hall until finally turning the corner and exiting optic range.

"Holy scrap, that was scary!", cried Skywarp when he figured their 'Lord' was out of ear shot.

"You okay, Star?", TC asked the shaking seeker that clung to his right arm tightly.

"I'm f-fine", he stuttered nervously.

"Are you sure? we could always go-"

(1) "I-SAID-I"M-FINE!", he squacked. ".....um sorry", he replied quietly, lowering his gaze.

"It's okay, Screamer. Your jumpy; we get it. You just need to lay down for a while", TC said with a soft smile as they led him to their quarters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_What up Dawg!?_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later:

"Guys, I think this is really starting to get to him", Skywarp informed his fellow seekers while staring at the poor form shaking in the corner. "Ya, maybe", mumbled Thundercracker. "Well he's obviously not the only one, Megs has been throwing a tantrum all week", replied Ramjet. "No kidding, each time I walked the poor guy to his quarters and Megs 'just happened to walk by', the giant slagger would get angrier and angrier. The guy looked about ready to rip my head off!", cried Thrust. "Well, you _were_ safe-guarding his dream girl", laughed Skywarp, earning himself TC's elbow in his gut, after noticing a certain seeker flinch. "Hush up! Can't you be a little more sensitive? The poor bot is practically losing his mind over this little ordeal!"

"I'm n-not losing my mind!", Starscream barked from his 'safe-corner'.

"It's okay, he didn't mean literaly. Calm down a little, okay?", comforted Dirge. "Yeah, It'll be okay. Just calm down a little bit and maybe have a lil energon, yeah?", reassured TC.

"......."

"Come on, tough guy"

"......will one of you walk me to my room?"

"Sure, come on then big bot", smiled Dirge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_What up Dawg!?_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two seekers stepped out into the hall and made their way down, passing a few doors and turning a couple of corners. When Dirge suddenly stopped. "Oh! I forgot. I need to pick something up from the supply room!", Dirge realized. "um, ok", Screamer replied quietly.

"Oh, hey. There's one just a few paces up there", Dirge pointed out.

The two walked over to the door when Dirge asked, "Hey, you can wait out here on your own, right?"

"U-um....", Starscream stuttered nervously. "I'm sure you'll be just fine. I'll only be gone a few earth seconds, a minute at the most!"

"Um, but-", he tried. "What? It's not like Megs is stalking you around the base, waiting in the shadows just to catch ya alone. I'm sure the slagger would be a little more concerned with the decepticon cause, don't you think?"

"Y-yeah, yeah your right. Okay, sure. Just hurry up, o-okay?", Starscream smiled nervously.

"As fast as I can", Dirge laughed, walking into the room.

Starscream watched the door close with a soft click when he suddenly heard from the shadows, "Well I **FINALLY** caught you alone".

The seeker stiffened in fear, before slowly turning to the large mech at the end of the hall. "M-megatron?"

The ex-gladiator smirked at the seeker and slowly made his way toward him. "You're a hard bot to get alone, you know that?"

"Well, you see. The others and-"

"I think you owe me after waiting so long to have a simple conversation with you. Dont you think?", he said, optics glowing a deep, bright red.

"U-um...M-Mega.....DIRGE!!", Starscream shouted, pounding on the door his comrade had just previously walked through. "DIRGE! PLEASE CAN YOU COME OUT HERE?!"

"Jeez, Screamer, calm down will you? I've been gone for three kliks, I'm sure you'll be fine!", Dirge replied through the door.

"DIRGE! YOU DONT UNDERSTAND! CAN YOU PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR?!"

"Just give me a couple seconds, okay? I'll be out in just a tick."

"DIRGE! IT'S-", Starscream started before a large silver servo gripped his shoulder, causing him to freeze. He slowly turned his head to the side to see that Megatron's face was just inches from his own. 'oh, slag it all.'

Starscream turned away in an attempt to run like hell to the other seekers, but was foiled by another large servo that wrapped it's way around his waist. "Now, where are you going? I went through all the trouble to wait patiently for you to make time for me", He smiled menacingly. "U-um, I..um."

"Now, now. Why so nervous? I only want your company."

Starscream tugged at the arm around his waist until he finally succeeded in shoving it off and bolted away from the larger mech. Unfortunetly he only got about five steps away from his leader before a servo shot out and grabbed his arm, then slammed him into the wall. Starscream let out a surprised squeak from the unexpected attack when suddenly Megatron pressed his body to his frame, pinning him to the wall. The seeker looked up and met Megatron's optics that glowed with a predatory lust. He visibly flinched as Megatron brought his servos up to Screamer's face. Starscream defensively brought his servos up in an attempt to push his attacker away from him but only acheived in having one of the large servos leave his face tp grip around his wrists and bring them above his head.

"Let go", he whimpered.

"Hmm, don't think so", came the reply as he leaned closer to the seeker.

"But-", he began but was cut off as a pair of lips covered his in a passionate and hungry kiss. Starscream squirmed under the hold trying to get away. He whimpered slightly when the attack didn't cease, even after his thrashing about, infact, it actually seemed as if it aroused Megatron even more. His leader finally pulled away and stared hungrily at his trapped SIC. "Release me", Screamer weakly commanded after a moment of collecting both himself and his breath. Megatron's response was to attack the wires that made up his neck, licking and nipping where ever he could reach. "St-stop", he begged, before attempting to stifle a moan after a bite to a sensitive wire that lined his neck. Slowly, Megatron worked his way down the seeker's body trailing kisses and nips to the mech's armor. Starscream's body began to heat up from the unwanted attention and his internal fans kicked on in an attempt to cool his systems down. He tried once again to break free from his captor but to no avail and soon became limp after tiring himself out from the wasted attempt. Megatron smirked to himself and began to trace around the glass canopy on his SIC's chest with his glossa while he slowly rubbed the tips of his wings with his only free hand. Starscream gasped at the feeling and began to fight back another moan from reaching his lips. "M-Mega..let me...go....", he managed to choke out.

Megatron continued his way down the poor bot's body and stroked his wings lovingly as he started to nip and kiss over the trembling metal until he reached the bot's waist. Starscream's optics widened in fear of what was to come. Megatron slowly slid both of them down to the floor and began to lightly rub the panel that hid away the trembling jet's interfacing chamber before he quickly unlatched it open, revealing his plug and port. Starscream gasped and tried to free himself from Megatron's grip earning him a dark and husky chuckle from the mech above him. "Pl-please let me go", he begged.

"Now, why would I go and do something like that?", he chuckled while stroking one side of the seeker's trembling face with the back of his hand gently.

The fearful seeker whimpered and flinched away from the touch. "Stop", he choked as energon rose to his optics. He began to shake violantly as he heard the click assuring him of Megatron's plating being removed. Megatron opened up the glass cockpit that made up the seeker's chest and began to lick and nip at the wires around his spark chamber, enjoying the stiffled moans and sobs he earned from the bot below him. The larger mech smirked into the poor seeker's chest as he lined his groin up with his beautiful victim's.

"Megatron dont-!"

Megatron slammed into him, ripping a pained scream from the throat of his captive. The ex-gladiator moaned as he began to thrust into the seeker quickly and passionatly, sending waves of electricity into his unwilling partner. Starscream whimpered to himself and fought to keep the tears from leaving his optics. "Please-please, stop", he continued. Megatron merely silenced him with a powerful and demanding kiss, muffling out his cries and swallowing his moans of both pain and pleasure.

Megatron used his free hand to wrap around his prey's waist, yet again, to bring him closer to his own frame. He broke away from the kiss and whispered, "Baby, dont cry"(2), then began to attack the smaller bot's neck once again with nips and licks. 'Dear primus, why me?', Starscream thought sorrowfully to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Glitch, why cut it off there!?!?_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dirge was sorting through a box of data pads before he FINALLY found what he was searching for this whole time. He was fully aware that he made Starscream wait a little longer then he promised but hey, the poor slagger can handle himself right? [A/N: pfft, no, not in this story] Well taking his newly found data pads, Dirge made his way to the door and a no doubt paniced Starscream. He folded the data pads under his arm and opened the door to continue his quest of guiding the paranoid Air Commandor to his quarters. "Okay, Starscream, we can finally g-", started before looking over to his right. "Ack!", he gaped.

"D-Dirge...pl-please....help!", Starscream pleaded from his position [and a nice one at that, haha- I'm sorry, couldn't resist] on the floor.

Dirge took a step back in shock, heat rising to his faceplate. He'd only been gone for a couple of kilks, a minute or two at the most! Maybe Megatron really WAS stalking Starscream?! "U-uh, um...I", he stuttered, not enitrely sure how to resolve the problem that Primus was ever so kind enough to throw in his face. 'What-do-I-do? What-do-I-do?! WHATDOIDO?!", he screamed in his head in pure panic and confusion. All he could do was stare at the two, stuttering like a complete idiot, none the less. Finally he knew _exactly_ what had to be done in this sort of situation.

He passed out. Cold.

'Oh, what a wonderful help he was', Starscream thought bitterly to himself as he watched the mech fall to the ground. "Ah!", he gasped as Megatron bit an extra sensitive cabel, "nh, ah!", he whimpered. Megatron growled as he was soon nearing his end and started to thrust faster and deeper into the mech he held hostage. Starscream gripped his trapped hands into fist and gritted his dentals together as Megatron's pace increased. He could feel the heat radiating off of the larger mech and was disgusted by the warming comfort he felt from the sensation. Starscream snarled in a rage as he finally reached a seriously unwanted overload before Megatron smashed his lips to his own as he also reached a powerful overload. Megatron broke away from his SIC as he started to cool down and whispered huskily into the seeker's audios,"Till time our next embrace, my shooting star", before the violated bot's world finally went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_What up Dawg!?_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starscream awoke, his internal temperatures at an alarmingly high degree, resting on his berth in his quarters. His fans kicked on as he cast his optics across his surroundings in a state of confusion. 'How'd I get back here? Was it all just a bad dream?', he thought as he noticed his 'personal stalker' wasn't in the room along with him. 'Wow, I guess it really _was _just a dream. Oh Primus, what a relief', he sighed as he offlined his optics and dropped his head in an exhausted fashion. He onlined his optics once again and gazed at himself for a while before suddenly the energon in his tubes froze and his intakes hitched in sudden alarm.

Silver paint splotches blemished his entire pelvic region and his interfacing panel was unlatched, along with many love bites and dents decorating his frame. A muffled moan caught his attention and he looked to the floor and noticed a certain, unconscious cone-head thrown rather carelessly onto the floor in a heap of his own limbs. Screamer's optics widened in shock as he realized his nightmare come true. "........!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_What up Dawg!?_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Command Room later that week

A rather pleased Megatron stood pleasantly behind a podium awaiting for his troops to fill the room before he finally spoke. "My fellow Decepticons", he barked out in a deadly serious tone, " we are about to lead out our next attack upon the scourge that is the-", he paused momentarily, then spoke once again, "wh..where's Starscream?", he asked questioningly. The room went silent as all the other mechs in the room looked around in search of their missing SIC. Meekly a blue hand raised up to draw the attention of the Silvergun and was soon followed by a hesitant voice that rang clearly through the air, "um, Starscream locked himself in his quarters", TC said as he rose from his chair nervously.

"What? Why?", asked the baffled leader.

"Well", he started before slowly gaining confidence, "he said he's not coming out until the 'Mental scars heal', uh Sir."

Megatron stared at the seeker for a few kliks before he mumbled to himself, "well slag, who _knows_ how long that'll take and here I was hopeing for another go". Some of the mechs in the room looked up to their leader in slight surprise, while many of the others merely looked to the floor in embarrasment and/or slight pity for their poor Air Commander. Even though most of the Decepticons in the army disliked Starscream, they still felt sorry for the him after going through the whole ordeal that their fearless leader forced him into. Nobody wanted to be in that position, especially if it was forced. A huge blow to one's pride.

"Hmmm, pity and how long has he been in there?", he asked in a casual tone.

"Um, I'd say about, oh almost two orns now."

"Two orns? When was the last time he refueled?"

"Just four joors before the, uh, incident....Sir"

"So, almost three orns then?"

"That sounds just about right, yes", he nodded.

".............."

"Sir?"

"I'll go talk to him then", he announced.

"Um, sir I don't think that's a very good idea", he tried.

"And why not?!", he barked angrily.

"No offense Sir, but I'm more than positive that your the last person he wants to see right now."

"That's currently none of my concern."

"But it's his concern!"

"Nonsense!", he roared, silencing the blue seeker. "Now, if you dont mind, I'll go attend to **MY** second in command and see to him as **I** see fit!"

Megatron turned to the rest of the army and declared in an angered tone, "Fall out Decepticons! We'll discuss the business of our next attack on a later time! Understood?!", then quickly stomped out of the room without waiting for the usual reply of "yes sir!" The startled army stared after their leader before finally filing out of the room, leaving only the two seekers Skywarp and Thundercracker left in the command room alone.

"What a mess our poor Screamer has fallen into", TC said quietly.

"Yeah.......Sucks to be him!!", Skywarp smiled. Earning a defeated sigh from his partner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_What up Dawg!?_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh....oh Primus, my head!"

Dirge clutched at his helm in an attempt to will away the pain that erupted in his processor after waking up on the floor outside the door of Screamer's quarters. He was currently walking down the hall to his own quarters, wobbly and really dizzy. The last he remembered before passing out, was seeing Starscream and Megatron well..........'going at it', if you will. Thinking back on it, he couldn't help but feel a little shameful for passing out when the Air Commandor needed him the most. He was absolutely useless to the SIC! There he was on the ground, desperately begging for his help! Tears in his optics! TEARS!! The Proudfull seeker NEVER showed any form of weakness like that infront of anybody! Let alone the Decepticon Commandor, _Megatron_. But there he was squirming and writhing, desperate for escape and any form of help to come his way, and what did HE do? HE FAINTED!! Right there and then, just like that. He saw the anguished expression on the SIC's beautiful face and-! "..............", he paused in his steps. Beautiful? Now where on Cybertron did _that_ come from? He must of been delirius and couldn't think straight. He countinued his walk to his residence once again.

And yet, he couldn't help but think back on the way Starscream had looked up at him from his point on the ground; his optics bright and full of Energon tears, locked onto him, a pleading and desperate expression shaping his usually scowling face, condensation dripping from his helm and face, heat radiating off his frame, lips slightly parted and breath hitching and panting. Dirge found himself slightly aroused from the memory, not really realizing at the time how erotic the seeker had looked. Soon he started to think of how the seeker had said his name in a cry for assistance. Yes, he had only said three words, but the desperate and pleading tone he used. The usually insane screech gone from his vocals and leaving an intoxicating and yet stimulating voice that brought a shiver down his spine just from the mere thought of it calling his name once again but in a slightly different situation. Suddenly, he found himself thinking on that thought in more vivid detail; He then felt a wave of heat and eletricity pool it's way into his lower half and ceased his imaginations in alarm. "Wh-why am I thinking about things as absurd as that? It's _Starscream_ for Primus sake! What's come over me?!", he scolded himself.

"I...I need a drink, maybe a while of being over-energized and a lot recharge time will bring me back to my senses", he thought as he reached his room at long last.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_What up Dawg!?_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starscream paced across his room, nearly tripping over his berth, while wiping away the rements of liquid from what would be his thirteenth shower on a row. He could still clearly feel that slagger's servos all over his body, groping and grabbing and, and- 'UGH! WHAT THE SLAG?! What was wrong with that disgusting scrap-head?! What even brought this up?! Coming up to me out of the blue that miserable day! What was it that provoked that idiot of a leader to decide he was worthy of touching me?! ME, STARSCREAM!', He released a huff of air from his intakes in what would be a sigh as he ran one of his servos over his helm. Why was HIS life filled with such torture all the time?! And why did Primus decide to throw more pain toward him in such a form? Wasn't his life hard enough? What else could possibly go wrong?

Suddenly a rumbling and screeching sound ripped him from his inner rant. "Hmm?", he looked around curiosly before lowering his gaze to his own fuel tank. "Mmm", he grunted, scrunching his mouth to one side in a sign of annoyance and slight puzzlement. His tanks were dangerously low, when exactly was the last time he refueled again? 'Ah, yes, a few joors before my run in with.....Megatron. Um, ya, anyway- that was how long ago again? Couldn't have been that long, the scars are still fresh so.....let's see', oh whatever, all that mattered was he needed fuel. But Hell if he was going back out there again, and risk reliving that nightmare. He released another sigh before walking over to his berth and sitting down, resting his helm in his servos. "How can things possibly get worse?", he muttered to himself.

Without warning a loud knock came from the door of his quarters. He looked up to the door from his spot on the berth and stared at it for a few klicks before rising off the bunk and walking towards the door. He hesitantly reached for the key pad before retracting his servo and raising it up to the small window slot on the door he installed for safety measures (when in the Decepticon army it would be foolish not to take special precautions or risk losing something valuable, like your head), and slid back the metal cover and gazed out the small glass opening. His optics widened in fear and stumbled back a few steps in terror, thanks to the mech that stood just outside his door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_What up Dawg!?_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Megatron stood patiently on the other side of the door waiting for his SIC to come and open the door, so they could have some conversation and he could convince the little idiot to come out of that blasted room. He heard the slight _**CHINK **_of metal slidding against metal and looked to a little glass window on the seeker's bedroom door. "When'd he install that?', he thought curiously to himself. Fear and panic crashed across the Jet's face in the window, causing him to step away from the door a few paces. Megatron smirked slightly from the reaction. "Ah, Starscream, so this is where you've been hiding, is it?", he started rather casually. Starscream seemed to regain himself somewhat and calmed himself before replying in a shaking tone, "Wha-what do you want, M-Megatron?", "Hm? What's wrong my young Screamer? Not feeling well?", he asked in false concern.

"What do you want?", he repeated bitterly.

"I just wish for your company is all."

"Yeah, my company was all that you wanted last time too."

"Hmm? Oh that? Oh please, that was a spur of the moment on my part! Come now, you can trust me! Now open the door", he smirked.

"Trust you? Do you take me for a fool?! I wouldn't trust you with your own spark!", he cried.

"Humph", he grunted, feeling slightly insulted. "Starscream. Open the door."

Starscream shook his head furiously before snapping the cover of the window shut. Megatron glared irritantly at the window. That little slagger really just did that....He's so lucky he's hot. Megatron leaned his audios against the door, attempting to hear what the Seeker was doing on the other side.

He didn't hear much so he leaned back and knocked a second time on the door. He didn't have to wait long for the younger mech to answer this time. "_What?!_", he barked out through the window. "Come now Starscream, I'm sure we can settle an agreement, don't you think?", he tried sweetly. He received a dark glare from his SIC.

"Okay, okay. But tell me this; When was the last time you went and refueled yourself, hummm?"

Starscream lowered his gaze from the tyrant to his grumbling empty fuel tank. "........."

"So that would be, quite some time ago, correct?"

"......Per-perhaps."

"Well, if you would come out and open the door, I'd be more then glad to give this energon cube to you", he cooed, holding a fairly large cube up to the window for the Air Commandor to see.

Said bot gazed at the cube hungrily. "Umm", he murmured, switching his gaze from the cube, to the tyrant, to his fuel tank, and then back to the gladiator. Finally, he replied, "Not worth it", before quickly shutting the cover once again.

Megatron growled in irritation, pinching the bridge of his nose, a sure sign of annoyance. "Okay Starscream! Open the door! NOW!", he roared but didn't receive an answer. "STARSCREAM!!", he began to pound on the door, "OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY!!"

Still no response.

"STARSCREAM! OPEN THIS DOOR OR SO HELP ME-!", he growled before pausing for a few kliks, "**FINE.**"

Megatron raised his fusion cannon up to the door and then- _**BOOM**_, the door was nothing more then rubble on the ground. The Silvergun stepped through the crumbling entrance and looked around the fairly large room. "Wh-where'd you go?", he asked truly puzzled. He walked over to the seeker's desk and flipped it over causing data pads and lab equipment to scatter across the floor. "Not under there." He walked up to the storage cupboard that Starscream kept his spare lab equipment and experimental fluids and flung the doors open but found no flyer hidden among them. "Not here either it seems". He looked over to the SIC's personal shower room and peeked in there to find it completely absent of the mech. "Hmmm, and definitely not here". He made his way to the middle of the room and thought to himself outloud, "Now, where else could a bot his size hide?"

Megatron finally looked to the berth with a sly smirk. "Curious..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_What up Dawg!?_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(3)Starscream flinched when he saw the shadow of the 'Mighty Megatron' draw near to the berth. He new hiding beneath his berth wasn't one of his proudest moments but Hey, he'd rather be caught cowaring under the berth like a helpless sparkling then fall victim to that monster of a lustfilled gaze again. (4)When the shadow was just mere inches from the berth Starscream finally decided to act and frantically hauled himself up and pressed his back to the bottom of the bed [or top however ya look at it], easily hiding his limbs around and behind the springs of the berth, completely out of sight from anyone gazing beneath the bunk. Just then Megatron peered under the bed, the light from his optics illuminating a small area around the edge of the berth, He frowned deeply, and muttered, "hmph, and I was certain he was under here", then disappeared from the edge of the bunk, the red light vanishing along with him. Starscream mentally sighed in relief, relaxing slightly; But noted that Megatron's shadow didn't leave the berth's side. He was getting a bad feeling from that note and it spread to the pit of his spark like a virus. If only he could see the evil grin that was spreading across the Decepticon Lord's face at an ingenius thought that just happened to pop in his processor. Suddenly, Starscream's comm link came to life and a cunning voice leaked out for all to hear. "_Now Starscream, I do believe I found you __this__ time_", cooed out Megatron's voice. The seeker's breath hitched in sudden alarm and he froze in place, hoping against hope that his lord didn't hear his own voice echoing from beneath the berth. That instantly died as two large black servos grabbed two ends of the berth's legs and was quickly raised up on it's back two legs, revealing the shocked and yet frightened seeker to the larger mech.

"Found you my Blazing Star", he smirked.

"Oh, fuck me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_END OF CHAPTER ONE_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, that's all I got for now. Sorry if it sucked slag but please tell me if it did or didn't. Also I'm sure you guys, who have read my sister's stories, could tell her and I have some pretty different styles. Her's being cute and fluffy and mine.....not so much. I'll update when I've started chapter two, but if it's not any good, you wont have to deal with it and I'll just scrap this story. It'll take me a while to update if you guys like it because as you know, My sister updates a whole lot more then I do, making it difficult for me to actually write! computer-hog, jeez! lol I kid, I kid. I would be pleased if you go and read her stories if you haven't already. Thanks loves! And sorry for my rambling!

(1) - That's one of the inside jokes I mentioned, this one you guys can actually get in on if you haven't seen it yet, it's from this parody video on youtube by Bowsersqueen.

(2) - That line came from the song "A Little Piece of Heaven" by Avenged Sevenfold, I know it seems a little random but I just happened to be listening to the song while writing that scene, and it seemed appropriate at the time. I don't own it and belongs to it's respected owner, Avenged Sevenfold.

(3) - _How _he was able to fit under there with his wings I will never know. Folded them back perhaps? Use your imagination! :D

(4) - Okay, I'm not gonna lie I did get that Idea from another fic called Love as a Foreign Language by Itsu-sual. Except I switched the roles and modified it to my own use, I give credit for the concept to her. The comm link was what I thought would be a good way of hunting him down. I wanted Itsu to come up with that but she had way better plans, so I thought I'd use it, hope she won't get mad at me [She wasn't :D]. If she asks, I'll change it. But go read that story if you haven't already, it's good. _really_ good. Trust me. You'll love it, I did. :D

Thanks for reading!

I know I talk to much, lol


End file.
